Oh, To Love Someone: A Kuvorra FanFiction
by Jayne Hawke
Summary: From the first moment the Avatar had lay eyes upon Kuvira she was captivated by her contrasting grace and strength. As the two began to discover each other a powerful love soon begins to blossom. However, only time will tell if that love is destined to last a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1 Chapter 2

Kuvira x Korra FanFiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Legend of Korra (unfortunately), it will forever remain the property of the almighty Bryke.

Author's notes: So my OTP is without a doubt Kuvorra, I can't explain it but Korrasami just doesn't do it for me but I'm not opposed to it. In this fanfic Kuvira and Korra would've fallen in love with Kuvira when they first met in Zaofu, and Kuvira rather than Asami remaining by Korra's side throughout her recovery and the two of them together reuniting the Earth Kingdom. I don't know if this will be a one off or if I'll try to continue it. Furthermore, there may be some smut present.

Chapter 1

From the first instant that the young Avatar had set eyes up the beautiful, raven-haired Captain of the Guard of Zaofu she was captivated. Who would have thought that such a renowned warrior could possess the grace and elegance required of a dancer. The way her body moved flawlessly had left Korra utterly mesmerised. The Water Tribe woman as so fixated on the Metalbender's taught stomach and lovely, pale skin that she hadn't noticed the slightly older woman striding towards her. The world around her had become a blur, Korra had completely forgotten about Lin, Asami, Mako and Bolin standing behind her talking with Lin's younger sister, Suyin. The raven-haired beauty stopped beside Suyin, who placed her arm around the woman's thin waist and introduced her to the group as; Kuvira, Commander in Chief of the Zaofu Metal Clan. By this point Korra had snapped out of her trance, _"Kuvira; a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." _Kuvira offered her hand for Korra to take as a friendly gesture. Korra hesitantly placed her own hand within the gentle grasp of the Metalbender and was taken aback by how soft and smooth her skin was. Kuvira smiled curtly and lifted the Avatar's hand to her lips, tentatively placing a kiss upon her darker, olive skin. Kuvira too was surprised by the soft, smooth texture of the younger woman's skin. "Kuvira," said Suyin pulling the two women back into reality, "I'm going to show everyone around the city. Would you mind accompanying Avatar Korra for the afternoon? Supper will be served at dusk." As Suyin and the others departed the main foyer Korra was left alone with Kuvira. "Would it be inappropriate for me to say that I find your name to be as beautiful as you are, Avatar Korra?" chimed Kuvira. _"Her voice is so sweet."_ "No, not at all. Thank you, and thank you for being my guide for the afternoon." Korra couldn't stop the smile that was creeping onto her face, nor could she stop herself from blushing when Kuvira smiled back. "Do you mind if I freshen up first? I doubt my companionship would be desirable if I reek of sweat." The older woman motioned for Korra to follow her and the two headed up a winding staircase and along a hallway lined with a luxurious, red carpet. Korra, who had been following Kuvira in a daze hadn't noticed that her guide had stopped outside of a room and consequently ran into the muscular figure and began apologising immediately. _"How embarrassing."_ thought Korra. "That's okay, I thought I'd show you to your room first. Do you mind waiting for me here while I freshen up?" Korra looked up into Kuvira's deep, green eyes and nodded, "I'll be fine here," and smiled. With that, Kuvira returned the Avatar's warm smile and headed further down the hall to her own room.

The olive-skinned woman let her eyes wander around the room that had been provided for her. The ceiling was high with a miniature chandelier hanging in the centre of the room. The room itself was divided into five sections; a large sitting area that featured a stone fireplace, an extravagant bedroom with a huge, floating bed and an incredible view of Zaofu's famous Hanging Gardens. There was also an oversized bathroom with a designer shower and a spa big enough for ten people at least, to the left of the sitting area was a weights room for the Avatar's personal use, and the final addition to the grandeur of the room was a private swimming pool on the balcony. Korra was completely overwhelmed by the room. She knew that Suyin had spared no expense because of her status as the Avatar, but she didn't feel deserving of such luxury. While Korra was lost in thought upon the balcony, Kuvira had silently returned to the room and was leaning seductively against the wall by the door. _"I never thought that the Avatar would turn out to be such an incredible beauty. She's so masculine and yet so feminine at the same time. She's toned and yet voluptuous. And those piercing, blue eyes."_ Kuvira reluctantly lifted herself from her leaning position and announced her return, "Ready when you are Avatar Korra."

"Please, you don't need to be so formal with titles." Kuvira's smile grew as she opened the door for the Water Tribe woman, "Well then, Korra. After you."

Chapter 2

Kuvira led Korra throughout the vast mansion that was Suyin's home. There were intricate artworks hung upon every wall, majestic winding staircases, and the main foyer with its featured chandelier, the kitchens, both indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a sauna, the dining hall and the rooftop terrace. However, the best part of the tour was finding the secret path that led directly from the mansion to Zaofu's famous Hanging Gardens. Aside from the village that she grew up in at the South Pole and the Probending arena, the Hanging Gardens were now the Avatar's favourite place. The air was fragrant and sweet, and full of the blissful songs of colourful birds. Korra slowed her pace in order to fully appreciate the splendour that surrounded her. Turning in circles as she shuffled along, the young Avatar inhaled deeply and sighed contentedly. Kuvira having heard Korra sighing, turned to face the olive-skinned woman. _"She's even more beautiful than before."_ The Metalbender smiled as she watched Korra spinning and taking in the scenery, "It's beautiful isn't it?" Korra stopped turning and looked at the pale beauty in front of her, smiling, "This place is one of the most beautiful I've seen. It's so tranquil and calming." Korra sighed again as she continued breathing in the sweet aroma of flowers. "If you like it now, then you'd absolutely adore it in the Spring," chirped Kuvira dreamily, "Sometimes it seems as though all the flowers in the world are right here in these gardens. It really is something truly amazing to behold." Kuvira gazed up at the blooming tree above her head, squinting slightly as rays of sunlight pierced the canopy of lush, green leaves. A cool, gentle breeze floated through the Gardens, enticing a few strands of the Metalbender's hair from her braid, which softly caressed her cheeks. Korra however, was no longer in awe of the Gardens but in awe of Kuvira's natural beauty. She could tell the older woman was wearing eye liner, but that was the only make-up that she wore. _"This place is certainly full of beautiful things."_ Kuvira glanced out the corner of her eye and could see that Korra was staring at her. She admired the way the Avatar's skin seemed to glow in the fading sunlight and the way her hair drifted gently on the breeze, rolling like waves upon the ocean, and her eyes, those piercing, sapphire blue eyes that seemed bottomless. _"What I wouldn't give to hold this stunning woman in my arms, to fall asleep caressing her hair and to wake up every morning only to get lost in her eyes. What am I thinking, she's the Avatar. I shouldn't be having these thoughts. But she's just so damn beautiful."_ She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled deeply, releasing the breath with a heavy sigh. "Kuvira, should we start to head back now, it's almost dusk?" Kuvira turned to face the young Water Tribe woman and nodded. "Sure. Just remember that while you're here, you can come to the Gardens whenever you'd like." Korra smiled in appreciation. As Kuvira turned to start walking back Korra grabbed her arm forcing the Metalbender to face her again. Before she really knew what she was doing Korra had closed the small distance between them and pressed her lips against Kuvira's. The older woman couldn't believe what was happening and her eyes grew wide with surprise. _"Is the Avatar really…. Kissing me? I…"_ Then her mind went blank and her eyes fluttered shut as she began to deepen the kiss that they were sharing. Korra's eyes too had drifted shut as she appreciated the luscious lips that seemed to be melting all of her resolve. Hesitantly, Kuvira wrapped a muscular arm around the Avatar's waist and entwined her other hand in the soft, brown locks of Korra's hair and began to kiss the younger woman more passionately. Korra too began to enhance the kiss by gently trying to slide her tongue past Kuvira's lips, begging for entrance. Kuvira's lips parted slightly as their tongues began to dance. The two women were so enthralled in the moment they were sharing that neither of them noticed Lin and Suyin standing behind them.

Suyin couldn't help but smile as the two women continued kissing one another, whilst Lin grew tired of standing and waiting for the moment to end and cleared her throat loudly startling the two women. "If the two of you are quite finished sucking faces supper is ready." Korra and Kuvira's faces blushed red with embarrassment. "Oh, uh, um… Sorry Lin," muttered the young Avatar as she reluctantly pulled herself out of Kuvira's strong arms and began shuffling back towards the mansion. Kuvira on the other hand waited until Lin and Korra had turned a corner before she faced Suyin, "You knew this would happen didn't you?" Suyin just giggled and said with a mischievous grin, "Whatever are you talking about Kuvira?" and the two women hurried off to join the others for supper.


	2. Chapter 3-4

Chapter 3

The next few days consisted of Korra and Kuvira spending as much time together as they could manage. These moments that they shared were fleeting given Kuvira's commitments both as the Commander in Chief and as a dancer. Korra too had commitments of her own that kept her busy; Suyin's daughter Opal, had asked Korra to begin training her whilst she tried to muster enough courage to leave for the Eastern Air Temple. _"I suppose being Opal's mentor is beneficial for me as well, it should really solidify the basics for me."_ Kuvira looked across to the beautiful woman strolling hand-in-hand through the Gardens with her, "So how has your day been?" Korra snapped back to reality at the sound of the Metalbender's melodic voice, "Exhausting," she sighed, "but I can relax now that I'm with you." The Water Tribe woman snuggled into Kuvira's side as they continued wandering through the Gardens until Kuvira stopped suddenly under a large, majestic willow tree. The older woman flung herself upon the grass and stretched her long limbs before resting her arms behind her head. Korra gracefully lowered herself into a sitting position beside the pale beauty and wrapped her arms nervously around her knees. Kuvira turned her head to see Korra rocking slightly and fidgeting. "Do I still make you this nervous?" she teased, mischievously poking Korra just below her ribs. This resulted in a high-pitched giggle escaping the young Avatar's lips. She grabbed Kuvira's hands and stared into her deep, green eyes and began to blush profusely. Kuvira too began to blush a little, _"It's moments like these that she's so gorgeous it almost hurts."_ After what seemed like hours of staring into the Avatar's sapphire, blue eyes Kuvira closed the slowly diminishing distance between them, bringing their lips together and pulling Korra down to lay on top of her. She placed one hand gently on the small of Korra's back and entangled her other hand in her hair, just as she did when they shared their first kiss. Korra moaned as Kuvira's hand slid up the back of her top, sending shivers down her spine. This in turn led Kuvira to deepen their kiss and push her tongue past Korra's luscious lips. Korra parted her lips in order to give Kuvira entrance and their tongues began to dance as they kissed each other passionately. Korra lowered herself against Kuvira so that there was no distance left between their frames. Now that the Metalbender's passion had truly ignited she lifted herself slightly and rolled, so that she now came to rest hovering above Korra, looking down at her with lust in her eyes. Both women were breathing heavily and their hearts were racing. Kuvira brought her mouth down to the Avatar's neck and began to kiss and nibble her way down to Korra's chest. However, just as her lips were upon their desired destination Lin Beifong stepped out from behind a hedge and cleared her throat loudly. "Do the two of you plan of joining the rest of us for supper any time soon?" said the Chief of Police coldly. Reluctantly, Kuvira lifted herself off of Korra and helped the young Avatar find her feet. Korra walked quickly past Lin, not wanting to look her in the eyes and began to blush. Kuvira, however, could not stop the smile that was creeping onto her face, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Chief." Lin's neutral expression soon collapsed into a look of sheer rage and frustration. She grabbed hold of Kuvira's shoulder, forcing the younger woman to face her, "I don't know what you're playing at but Korra is like a daughter to me, and I swear that if you hurt her in any way, you'll wish you'd never been born." As Kuvira turned away and headed back towards the mansion Suyin emerged from behind the hedge, "You know, other than the fact that you have two left feet, Kuvira is just like you were when we were young."

Chapter 4

Three weeks had now passed since Korra and the others had arrived in Zaofu. Asami and Mako spent most of their time site-seeing or relaxing in the pool; Bolin had fallen head-over-heels in love with Opal and so spent his time watching her training or trying to muster up the courage to talk to her. Lin spent hours each day running drills, evaluating Suyin's armed forces and constantly interrupting Kuvira and Korra whenever they were alone, which Suyin found to be rather entertaining. Korra and Kuvira, although annoyed by the plaguing presence of the Chief of Police, were only spurred by her meddling to find more secluded places that would allow for some privacy. Even though Korra didn't mind simply spending time with Kuvira, the Metalbender was becoming increasingly stressed and sexually frustrated. She wanted things with Korra to progress beyond kissing in secret locations only to be foiled in her attempts each and every day. By this time Fall was beginning to creep into the city, bringing with it a cool, evening chill that further thwarted Kuvira's attempts, as Korra no longer wanted to lay in the grass whilst the sun was setting, for fear of catching a cold. Suddenly and idea struck Kuvira, _"Why don't I just invite Korra into my room. There's the fireplace to keep us warm, and surely the Chief wouldn't enter my room." _That evening the older woman caught the Avatar on her way out of the mansion, "Korra, why don't we spend the evening in my room by the fireplace? We'll be much warmer there than out in the Autumn chill," chimed the pale beauty as a devious smile spread across her face. The Water Tribe woman didn't seem to notice the true intent behind the smirk and nodded eagerly in approval as Kuvira grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs towards her room. Hand in hand they made their way down the long, red-carpeted hallway until they reached Kuvira's room. As the Commander in Chief turned the doorknob the two women heard an all too familiar voice, "Korra, Korra where are you?" Kuvira lifted her head and glared in the direction the voice had emanated from, _"Damn it! It's Lin again."_ Frantically the Metalbender opened the door and hurriedly pulled Korra in after her, being careful not to slam the door shut and give away their position. Both Korra and Kuvira were breathing rather heavily, Korra's face was also a little flushed. _"This is so embarrassing. I'm excited to be hiding from Lin, knowing that she doesn't like me being alone with Kuvira. Oh Spirits, I'm alone with Kuvira, in her room. Just the two of us."_ The young Avatar was so enthralled in the conversation she was having with herself that she hadn't noticed Kuvira locking the door, or that she had turned to face Korra and was now staring at her with lust in her eyes. The Commander in Chief noticed that Korra was lost in a daze, so she brought her back to reality by placing a hand on Korra's chin and tilting her head up so that they were gazing deeply into each other's eyes. The young Avatar began to blush profusely as Kuvira lowered her gaze to look Korra up and down. Without hesitation, Korra stood up on the tips of her toes bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss just as they had done many times before, only this time the kiss they shared seemed more desperate. The older woman placed a firm hand on the small of Korra's back and the other behind her neck to deepen the kiss, pulling Korra in so close that their bodies were pressed tightly together as they began moving against one another. _"Am I finally going to be able to give myself to Korra completely?"_ pondered the Metalbender as their tongues continued their familiar dance. Korra could feel herself getting aroused as her own hands found their way to the edge of Kuvira's clothing, snaking up the back of her shirt, gently caressing the smooth skin of her pale back. This sent shivers down Kuvira's spine, causing her skin to tingle at the sensation. Kuvira began to smile mischievously behind the kiss and pulled Korra in closer still, sweeping her up into her arms and making her way towards the fireplace.

The Metalbender carefully placed Korra on the rug in front of the fire before removing her jacket and lowering herself onto her slightly younger lover. Korra pushed her arms up against Kuvira's chest, trying to hold her back long enough to remove her own jacket before tossing it aside and pulling Kuvira in close enough to begin places dozens of soft, sensual kisses upon her pale neck. Kuvira giggled as Korra became more eager to progress, placing her hands at the base of Kuvira's loose, white shirt and beginning to pull in up her toned body. The Metalbender sat up and allowed Korra to lift the shirt up over her head and tossed it to the side, flicking her hair dramatically, teasing the young Avatar. Korra was quickly becoming more and more aroused at the sight of Kuvira's taut stomach, running her hands over her lover's abdominal muscles that were now glistening as beads of sweat began to form on her skin. Kuvira too was becoming more aroused as she saw the lust burning in Korra's eyes, _"Oh Spirits, I've just got to have her now."_ Kuvira pulled at the Water Tribe woman's shirt, swiftly lifting it above her head and tossing it aside in one fluid motion but just as she was about to remove Korra's breast-bindings; "What do you think you're doing?" shouted Lin as she burst into the room breathing heavily, sweat dripping from her brow. "I've been searching the entire city all afternoon looking for you Korra." The Avatar sat bolt upright, blushing immensely, trying to cover herself with her discarded jacket. Kuvira just sat back on her heels and tilted her head back in disbelief, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, sighing dramatically to voice her frustration upon being interrupted yet again. "I see you've found them again, nothing and no-one escapes your watch," chirped Suyin from the hallway. "Honestly Kuvira I thought you would've found a better hiding place by now." The Chief of Police turned and struck Suyin with an icy stare, "I can't believe you're encouraging this behaviour!" This resulted in haughty laughter emanating from deep within Suyin's core, "Oh come now Lin, you can't tell me that their behaviour doesn't at all remind you of all those times you tried to sneak out with Tenzin, only to have Mother discover your hiding places every time." Lin stormed out of the room feeling flustered and Suyin continued to laugh as she shot a wink at the young lovers.


	3. Chapter 5-6

Chapter 5

The smell of wood burning upon the fire filled Kuvira's nose; the soft smoke rising from the flames dancing gracefully. The Metalbender sat on the dark, red rug in front of the fireplace, her knees pulled to her chest, eyes pulled tightly shut. Rather than hearing the crackling of the flames she heard only Suyin's voice, _"Do you remember those history lessons regarding the Red Lotus? It appears that the members of the Red Lotus that were imprisoned by Chief Tonraq, Councilman Sokka and Firelord Zuko have escaped. What is most disturbing, is that once again they seek Korra."_ Kuvira clenched her fists violently, and screwed her eyes more tightly still, baring her teeth in anger. _"What could they possibly want with Korra?"_ As the rage began to overwhelm her, a strong pair of arms snaked their way around her waist and a head came to rest upon her shoulder. Kuvira turned her head to see the form of her lover draped over her lovingly. Soon her anger began to melt away and dread slowly took its place. _"Why would the Red Lotus be after Korra? More importantly why was Lin shaking so much when they told me what was going on?"_ Her mind was anywhere but within her control at this moment and the young Avatar could feel the weight of her lover's unease. It was thick and saturated the air almost making it difficult to breathe, "What's wrong my love?" Korra too had been told by the Beifong sisters that the Red Lotus members had escaped, however, she knew more than Kuvira. The new development that had made them much more dangerous than before; Zaheer was now an Airbender as a result of the Spirit Portals remaining open after Harmonic Convergence. Korra snuggled in closer to the Captain of the Guard, wrapping her arms around her more firmly and exhaling heavily with a sigh. When she began to speak her voice was a gentle whisper, "Are you alright Kuvira, you haven't answered me yet?" The older woman opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. "I, urgh, well…" she turned her head back to face the fireplace, gazing at the flickering firelight. Korra closed her sapphire eyes, feeling the warmth on her face, "You know about the Red Lotus don't you?" Kuvira just nodded her head, no uttering a word. "I'm afraid," admitted the Water Tribe woman reluctantly, "but only because I can't even begin to imagine why they would be after me." The young Avatar's voice was quivering with fear and a tear fell down her olive cheek. Her lover reached up to wipe it away with her thumb, resting her hand upon the smooth skin of her young lover's face. For the first time since Korra had entered the room Kuvira spoke, her voice gentle but strong, "Regardless of what they want, as long as I'm here if they ever lay a hand upon you, it will cost them their lives." The Avatar tried to smile but when she looked into Kuvira's emerald, green eyes, she lost all control. Tears began to fall freely as she crumbled in her lover's firm embrace. The Metalbender held her there for what seemed like hours, neither of them speaking a word. Kuvira placed a hand on Korra's chin and tilted her up to look into her eyes. She then lowered her own gaze to the full lips in front of her, slowly closing the distance between them. As they pressed their lips together and their tongues began their familiar dance of passion, the rest of the world just seemed to fade into oblivion. Unbeknownst to the two women, Lin stood in the gaping doorway of Kuvira's room, arms folded sternly across her chest, the look on her face as plain as the metal that she could bend so easily. _"She's kidding herself if she thinks she can protect Korra on her own, but I see now just how much she cares for her."_ The Chief of Police let out a deep, audible sigh, allowing her arm to fall to her sides. Suyin appeared behind her older sister, leaning against the door frame, "You haven't said anything to interrupt them yet?" Lin half turner to face her sister, but then chose to return her gaze to the two young women in front of her," Is she as strong of a warrior as you claim?" The ruler of Zaofu nodded her head calmly. "Then inform her that if she cares about Korra as much as I have seen just now, she will begin training with me tomorrow at first light."

Chapter 6

The sun had barely begun to peak above the horizon when Kuvira stirred from her dream-filled sleep. Korra had been so uneasy the night before that she'd asked to spend the night in the Metalbender's bed. The emerald-eyed beauty readily agreed and the two spent the night laying in each other's arms. The older woman turned her head on the pillow to look at her lover who was still fast asleep against her chest. The Avatar's head rose and fell in time with Kuvira's chest as she breathed heavily, releasing a long sigh. She felt contented and yet, she also felt inadequate. _"How am I going to be able to protect Korra from the Red Lotus? If what Suyin says about them is true then I will have to be ruthless in my training."_ Suddenly, as if she had read Kuvira's thoughts, Lin opened the door and stepped into the room. The Chief of Police strode over to the bed and stood with her arms folded across her chest. The younger Metalbender shifted slightly so as not to wake the sleeping Water Tribe woman as she tried to sit up to face Lin. "You can rest assured Chief, she fell asleep before anything could happen." She looked down at Korra lovingly, stroking her long, brown hair. Lin closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I gathered as much." She raised her head again, higher than before, but still refused to meet Kuvira's gaze, "Thank you for being with her," she mumbled gruffly. Kuvira's emerald eyes sparkled as a small smile crept upon her face. "I hope you're ready for the most gruelling training of your life?" Kuvira stared at the Police Chief in astonishment. She blinked a few times, her mouth agape, struggling to find words. "You have five minutes to be ready and meet me in the training arena." The younger Metalbender looked down at the Avatar who was still fast asleep against her. "You don't have to worry about her waking up," called Lin from the doorway, "she hates the morning." Kuvira smiled sheepishly at the comment and dragged herself out of bed. Opting to have a shower when she returned later, she grabbed a pair of loose black pants and a white, sleeveless top. She tidied her hair, pulling it back into a plait before winding it into a firm bun atop her head. Quietly, she wandered back over to her bed and placed a kiss upon the sleeping olive-skinned beauty's forehead. Before leaving the room, she hastily penned a note for Korra to read upon waking, _"Good morning my sweet. I apologise for not being here when you awoke. I'll be training with the Chief today. Meet me in the Gardens this afternoon if we do not see each other beforehand. Kuvira."_ She placed the note tentatively upon the bedside table, then turned and headed out the door, her shoulders slumping as she heard to latch clip, her head hanging as she made her way towards the training arena. The hallway seemed longer this morning and Kuvira's body felt unnaturally heavy. The Metalbender's joints felt stiff and rigid, all because she was dreading what Lin Beifong had in store for her. Suddenly Kuvira stopped. She clenched her fists, straightened herself and lifted her head, _"Why am I letting her get to me? She's not that intimidating, and I am Commander in Chief of the Metal Clan. She can do her worst. For Korra's sake I'll give my all."_ With her new found motivation Kuvira ran the rest of the way to the training arena, slamming the doors open to sound her arrival, however, the Chief of Police was nowhere to be seen. Her emerald eyes began to scan the arena for any signs of movement. When nothing caught her attention she moved inside, moseying towards the centre of the ring. Suddenly a large piece of earth was flung in her direction at great speed. With cat-like agility, the pale beauty jumped to the left of the mass and rolled to avoid injuring herself. "You're late," said Lin coldly. Kuvira, who was still crouched on the ground having successfully dodged the Chief's attack, began apologising, "Sorry, I thought it appropriate to leave Korra a note, in the event that she wake up before I return to my room." She gracefully pulled herself to her feet and stood facing the older Metalbender, trying to keep a stone-like expression on her face to mirror that of the Chief of Police.

"Alright then," Lin sighed, "let's get started." Seeing Lin take an open stance, so too did Kuvira. For the first hour at least, the younger Metalbender imitated her superior's every movement, watching her intently, taking in every flex of her muscles, every shuffle of her feet, every shift in stance and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. All that the Chief did, Kuvira did the same as if she were her reflection. Taking notice of her apprentice's dedication to her training Lin allowed a grin to appear on her otherwise stone cold face. This in turn allowed Kuvira to relax a little, and in that instant Lin launched another large mass of earth in Kuvira's direction, leading her to throw herself out of its path. Again and again Kuvira ducked and dodged larger masses of earth and smaller, faster projectiles as well. The entire session consisted of Kuvira doing her best not to be hit by Lin's onslaught. The younger Metalbender was able to successfully avoid each of the larger pieces of Earth, however, she was only able to dodge or deflect two of every ten smaller projectiles, and to add further insult to injury, wasn't able to throw a single attack herself. Come mid-morning Lin decided that Kuvira had been bloodied and bruised enough for one day, "Let's call it a day." The older Metalbender, headed towards the western side of the arena, picked up a towel and wiped her brow. Much to her own surprise she had worked up quite a sweat trying to keep the younger woman on her toes the entire time. _"Gosh old girl, you're losing your edge."_ The Chief of Police was pulled out her thoughts by Kuvira's heavy, dragging footsteps and rugged breathing. Kuvira's hair had fallen loose from its confines not long into their session and it now hung in dripping strands over her shoulders, sticking to the sides of her face. Her pale cheeks were flushed bright red and she felt that her knees were ready to give out on her. Although she had put in as much effort as she possibly could she had barely managed to make it through to the end. Clenching her fists tightly and gritting her teeth in frustration and anger she cursed, "By the Spirits, how am I supposed to protect Korra from the damned Red Lotus when I can hardly withstand a single training session with you?" Kuvira was so angry that she didn't even try to stop the tears that had crept to the surface. Lin, who had previously been seemingly oblivious to Kuvira's words, now turned to face the younger woman to discover tears rolling down her cheeks. Comforting others had never been one of Lin's better abilities, but in this moment Su's words rang relentlessly in her ears, _"You know, other than the fact that you have two left feet, Kuvira is just like you were when we were young." _Seeing the vulnerable, younger Metalbender stood before her now Lin realised that her sister was right about Kuvira, she could see that now. Kuvira so reminded her of the young, vulnerable, woman, desperate to protect those she cared about. The Chief of Police swallowed hard and moved closer to a sobbing Kuvira. She reached out an arm and placed a firm hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Sighing, she looked Kuvira in the eyes, "If you have the time, there's something I'd like to tell you."


	4. Chapter 7-8

Chapter 7

_Lin had a secret and only her mother, Toph, knew about it. A little over twenty years had passed since Tenzin had ended the relationship between Lin and himself. But that was all anyone else knew, that Tenzin broke up with Lin and that she went on a rampage across Air Temple Island after he ended things. What people didn't know was the truth; the truth that she really wasn't at all upset about Tenzin calling off the relationship, but rather she was relieved, the violent fit on Air Temple Island was just for the sake of keeping up appearances. In fact, her entire relationship with Tenzin had been for the sake of keeping up appearances. Her true and honest feelings were dedicated towards Tenzin's older sister Kya. The two were very much in love with each other but had to keep their romance hidden from the rest of the world because of Lin's career and Kya's status as the daughter of Avatar Aang. Although they hated to play out a closet relationship it was in the best interest of them both. The only reason Lin had for entering into a meaningless relationship with Tenzin was because it was expected of her. However, there were a few of her very close friends that knew about Lin and Kya and that the Chief of Police wasn't in love with the Airbender but there was something that even Kya never knew about Lin. After a night spent on Air Temple Island with Tenzin, Lin decided that she had had a few too many drinks to bother returning to Republic City before the morning and so opted to sneak into Tenzin's room with him and stay the night. She would have rather stayed in Kya's room of course but she knew that she would not be able to keep her hands off of her if she did. Unfortunately for Lin she had forgotten to take into consideration the fact the Tenzin had been drinking too and was far more intoxicated than she was because he couldn't handle the alcohol as well as she could. The young Airbender was so intoxicated that his judgement lapsed considerably and he locked the door behind them before spinning abruptly and pinning Lin against the wall and began kissing her neck. He tried to kiss her lips but she kept her head turned to the side wondering what he thought his actions would accomplish. Suddenly his hands were snaking their way up her shirt; one behind her caressing the small of her back and the other making its way up her stomach and settling on one of her breasts. Tenzin's hands were nothing like Kya's, they were rough and significantly larger. He pressed himself harder against her, pushing his left leg between her thighs in an attempt to spread them. Lin knew what Tenzin wanted the moment she felt his hardening erection pressing into her hipbone. She noted how uncomfortable it was considering he was quite a bit taller than herself. Lin clenched her fists and tried to shove Tenzin away but for some strange reason her muscles were rendered completely useless and Tenzin, who would sulk at not being able to beat Lin in a sparring match, was able to easily overpower her. This sent alarm bells ringing loudly in Lin's head but before she could do anything about her current predicament things got far worse. The young Airbender wrapped both of his arms around Lin's waist and tipped the two of them onto his bed, pinning Lin's hands above her head in the process and continuing his assault of fleeting kisses upon the skin of her neck. Lin struggled beneath the weight of the man above her but he didn't seem to notice and so began to remove the clothing that separated their skin from each other. It was clear that Tenzin desired Lin by the way his hungry hands fervently lifted her shirt away from her body and made swift work of removing her breast bindings. By the time he had removed her pants he had also removed his own clothing and Lin could now feel the full extent of his throbbing erection poking at the entrance to her deepest, most private spot. Although it was only the tip that was currently begging for entrance she could judge fairly well just how big he was and knew that she would tear._

_Until now Lin had refused to look into Tenzin's eyes but finally dared a glance; she saw the desire there burning like a fire. He wanted her and he wanted to take her then and there. Lin looked away again and took a deep breath in and released it slowly preparing herself for the pain that she knew was too come. It was then that she realised that the extra strength that the Airbender was exhibiting was a result of the overwhelming lust within him. She had given up struggling now and just lay still with her legs spread gripping the sheets, waiting for Tenzin to enter her. When she felt him begin to push inside of her she inhaled sharply as the searing pain between her thighs shook her more than she was expecting. She had known that it would be painful but not to this degree. Tears began to well in her eyes before falling freely and caressing her cheeks. The tears, however, were not from the excruciating pain of having Tenzin's huge member pounding her womanhood but instead resulted from her thinking about Kya and wishing it was her that was with her like this. Lin didn't allow the tears to remain for very long, she forced them to retreat when she could feel that Tenzin's thrusts were getting shorter and faster. She could tell that he was nearing his end but she could not have prepared herself for what happened next. Instead of pulling out of her before he finished, the young Airbender released his seed inside of her. It was hot and burned upon contact with the raw flesh between her legs and there was a lot of it. Tenzin went limp and rolled over beside her and fell asleep. All Lin could do was lie deadly still and stare at the bare ceiling. She couldn't cry, she couldn't speak and she definitely couldn't sleep. By the time Lin had regained her senses it was almost sunrise. She snuck out of the bed, found her clothes and dressed herself, snuck out of the room and down the hall towards Kya's room. She gently opened the door trying not to wake her lover as she dared a peek inside. Kya slept so peacefully, blissfully unaware that her younger brother had essentially raped the woman she loved. It was then that Lin decided she would never tell anyone what had happened because she didn't want a rift to form within their family. After a good minute or two of watching her lover sleep Lin closed the door again and snuck off the island and back to her apartment in Republic City. When Lin did return to her apartment she walked straight into the bathroom and showered immediately. She scrubbed and scrubbed until the skin all over her body was red and raw. The hot water felt calming as it flowed over the curves of her body but it couldn't mask the sickening feeling in her stomach and the back of her head. Lin felt dirty and violated and no amount of washing could make it stop. After roughly an hour of continuous scrubbing and soaking Lin emerged from the shower, dried and dressed herself and then turned to walk into her bedroom. As she closed the bathroom door and turned around she was startled by the presence of her mother whom she had forgot, along with her younger sister, was staying at her home for a few week whilst her own house was being renovated. Lin didn't even need to say anything. Toph wrapped her strong arms around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her into a firm embrace. She stroked her sopping her and shushed her with a tender, soothing voice that Lin had not heard since she was a child. Lin gave in completely and let the tears fall uncontrollably as her broken wails filled the silence. The two of them never said a word but Lin understood that her mother knew everything and that she was worried about her. Toph on the other hand was not as calm as she seemed. She was ready to straight out murder Tenzin for what he had done but for Lin's sake bit her tongue and, after Lin had calmed down enough to finally fall asleep, went to the arena's gym and busted most of the equipment in a fit of sheer rage._

Chapter 8

_A few weeks had passed since the night that Tenzin had raped Lin and she had begun feeling ill. Every morning she would wake and if she didn't eat within half an hour of waking she would be leant over the toilet heaving the contents of her stomach into the bowl. She found that certain tastes and smells would trigger that same sickness and that she was far more tired than she had ever been and was left feeling completely exhausted after a day's work and training. Toph and Suyin were still staying at her apartment and whatever chance she got, Lin was sneaking off to spend time with Kya. Whenever she would sneak out though she would return to her home only to have a fourteen year old Suyin chanting some nonsense about her having snuck out to see Tenzin. After a week of having to listen to her sister's innocent pining Lin caved and ran into her room, threw herself onto her bed and began to cry. Toph told Suyin to calm down and get something ready for dinner because Lin was too tired to do so. Suyin obeyed and Toph entered her oldest daughter's bedroom and sat down on the bed beside her. Before Toph could say anything to comfort the young women Lin had lifted herself up and thrown her full weight against her mother's shoulder and began crying even more hysterically than she had been. Toph was heartbroken by the sight of her broken daughter before her and she too began to cry but was careful not to let Lin see the tears that had crept up out of nowhere. She stroked her daughter's hair just a she had the morning she returned after the incident. Lin lifted her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes before sitting up as straight as she could and slowly began to tell her mother what happened that night. She already knew that her mother had known what had happened but now she had come to wits end and needed someone to listen to how she was feeling. She couldn't go on pretending that there was nothing wrong and that she was the strong and sure Chief of Police that everyone expected her to be. Toph didn't think her heart could break anymore for her daughter but it did. She could almost feel it ripping apart within the confines of her chest. As the anger welled up within her she had to try her utmost to force it back down and not allow it to spill forth in front of Lin. Eventually Lin calmed down enough that she was able to tell her mother about the symptoms she had been experiencing lately and that she was worried because she didn't know what was wrong with her. Toph turned her head in the direction of her daughter, not able to look her in the eyes because she herself couldn't see, with a cold, expressionless look upon her face. She opened her mouth to speak a first time but the words she had to say got caught up in her throat. She closed her and cleared her throat before attempting to speak again. This time she did manage to get the words out and sat waiting as Lin's expression became dark and depressed as the words, "I think you might be with child," escaped her lips. Lin's face was clouded with fear and although Toph could not see it, she knew her daughter was terrified and that she had gone into shock. Toph stood up and made sure that Suyin hadn't set anything on fire. When she was satisfied that her youngest daughter was fine she came back into the room and locked the door behind her. She told Lin that she needed to see a physician to find out for sure whether or not she was pregnant and that after a diagnosis they would work out how to handle the situation from there; together. The next day Lin went to the physician as her mother had suggested and sat waiting nervously for the physician to return to their office with the results. The look upon his face said all there was to say; Lin was, without a doubt, pregnant. She had fallen pregnant after having been raped by Tenzin. On her walk home she wasn't worried about telling her mother, or even her younger sister for that matter, no, the one person she was the most concerned about telling was Kya because then she would have to tell her everything that had happened, everything that Tenzin had done. The thought of having to tell Kya reduced Lin to tears the moment she walked in the front door of her simple apartment. Toph, as she had done many times in the last few weeks, embraced her daughter and allowed her to cry upon her strong shoulder. _

_When Lin expressed her fears of having to tell Kya, Toph lifted her head and reassured her that there were other ways that they could handle the situation. In the end Lin had decided that she would keep the child until it was born and then put it up for adoption because, in her own mind, she was not ready to be a mother. She rationalised her thinking to herself by coming up with all sorts of reasons to justify her choice. She told herself that she couldn't cope with a child and a career as a single-mother, that there was someone out there that would love the child and better care for it than she could, that she was far too young to be a mother yet because she was only twenty and that she didn't want to have a child unless she could raise it with Kya, the woman that she loved so dearly. Furthermore, she concluded that it would be best to keep her pregnancy a secret form everyone, aside from her mother, including her younger sister. She devised a plan to get Tenzin to break up with her. Her plan was to tell him that she valued her career more than she valued a relationship with him and that she never wanted to have children. As Tenzin wanted children in order to try and grow the Airbender population he ended their relationship. By the time the baby was born Lin had matured quite significantly and had actually begun to second-guess her decision to give the child up for adoption. Eventually, her logic won over had the dark-haired, pale-skinned daughter that she had carried in her womb for nine and a half months was taken from her arms and inside the orphanage. _Lin never named her little girl because she felt that she would grow too attached to the child but that never stopped from dreaming about the child every single night up until now. She looked at Kuvira who had grown extremely quite whilst listening intently to Lin's story. "And although I did give up my own child, I never lost my maternal instinct. In the time that I have known Korra she has grown on me and I have come to love her as I would have loved the daughter I never knew." Kuvira's eyes had become clouded by tears, "_Now I understand why she is so protective of Korra, she doesn't want her to get hurt and feels a little like Korra's mother. I guess it's like the way Suyin feels about me, given that she adopted me and all."_ Lin herself felt tears rising to her eyes as she thought about her daughter who, now that she thought about it, would be roughly the same age as the younger Metalbender standing in front of her. To any outside party who didn't know the Beifong family well, Kuvira could easily be mistaken for a Beifong herself. She had the same deep, emerald eyes and the same raven coloured hair. She was an Earthbender and a Metalbender and shared the same muscular, yet feminine, physique of a Beifong woman. Lin had become lost in her thoughts and so too had Kuvira who had been thinking back to them time that she had spent in an orphanage before running away when she had convinced herself that she would never be adopted. _From when she was born until she was eight years old Kuvira lived in the Republic City orphanage after her mother left her there. The administrators and mistresses never told her anything about her mother but she could tell that they knew who she was. Kuvira having not yet shown any signs of being a bender of any kind was less likely to be adopted than any of the other children because they could all bend either Earth, Fire or Water. She couldn't stand the thought of not ever belonging to a family and so she ran away and began living of the streets until the day that Suyin found her and took her in. She couldn't understand why a Metalbender would want to adopt a non-bender like herself but then Suyin told her that her husband and son were both non-benders and that she just wanted to see her safe and off of the streets. Suyin taught Kuvira how to dance, fight and defend herself and by the time she was fourteen years old she finally began to show signs that she was a bender after all. What Lin didn't know about Suyin was that she knew about Lin's pregnancy but chose never to say anything because Lin and Toph never spoke about it. It was only when Kuvira was revealed to be a Metalbender that Suyin discovered something. _By now the wheels in Kuvira's head had begun to turn and she and Lin went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 9-10

Chapter 9

Instead of heading back to her room to shower as she had initially intended, Kuvira made her way to Suyin's office further down the hall form their bedrooms. She didn't even knock before entering because she had something that she wanted, no, that's he needed to discuss with her superior immediately. The latch of the door clicked and the door opened. Kuvira stepped inside and abruptly shut the door behind her, leaning back against it to make sure that no-one could open it. As she stared at the carpeted floor in front of her Suyin looked up from the stack of papers on her desk. "Kuvira dear, what's wrong?" When Kuvira didn't answer immediately Suyin stood up suddenly and began to make her way out from behind the desk. All of a sudden Kuvira spoke. Her voice was deep, dark and almost dangerous, "I'm Lin's daughter. Aren't I?!" She practically yelled the last two words before looking up at Suyin, her nostrils were flared and she was angry but she didn't know who she was angry at. She could say anything to Lin before she just walked away but she wanted answers and she wanted them now. Suyin just smiled softly, tilted her head a little and motioned for Kuvira to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Before sitting down herself Suyin had wandered over and locked the door so that no-one would disturb them. She offered Kuvira a cup of tea but she refused it and just sat across form the older Metalbender with a stern but expectant look upon her face. Suyin began making herself a cup of tea and as she did do she began to speak. "Shall I tell you what I know from the beginning?" Kuvira simply nodded and with that Suyin began her tale. _Suyin had known for as long as their mother did that Lin was pregnant and she knew that it was because Tenzin had raped her but of course, for her sister's sake, she didn't let on that she knew. Instead she just remained quiet and kept a close eye on her sister to find out what her plans were concerning the unborn baby. When she saw Lin taking the child to the orphanage she waited until she had left before entering the building and pleading with the mistresses and administrators to keep her up to date with any developments concerning the child. When they questioned why she was so interested in the child she told them that she was the child's aunt and that she had plans to adopt the girl herself when she was of legal age to do so. By the time the child was eight years old Suyin was of age to adopt her but when she returned to the orphanage she had run away. Desperate to find the girl Suyin took to the streets and searched for weeks until she came across a girl who fit the description the administrators had given her. However, when she took the child back home to her husband and son only to discover that the girl was a non-bender she began to doubt that she was her niece but she adopted the child regardless. Six years had passed and Suyin had taught the girl how to fight, dance and defend herself all of which she proved to be very competent at doing. It was not long after the girl's fourteenth birthday that she suddenly began to show signs of being a bender and in no time at all, a matter of months in fact, she had completely mastered Suyin's Earth and Metalbending teachings. Although Suyin now knew without a doubt that this girl was her niece she had no idea how to share her discovery with the girl or whether or not she should tell her older sister either. In the end she thought it would be best to not tell either of them until should such a time come that the two of them should meet and they figure out their relationship towards each other themselves. _"So you've know the whole time and didn't tell me that you're my aunt?" Suyin just stared at the empty tea cup in her lap and sighed. "But what made you think I shouldn't know." Suyin looked up with a dead serious expression, "I chose not to tell you because I had grown to care for you as my own. I love you as my own daughter and it's only now that you have worked it out for yourself that I knew I had to tell you. It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it was more of a case of us all being so happy and being like a family. A family that only seemed to grow as the boys and Opal were born. Until she was born I honestly thought you would be the only daughter I would ever have and I didn't want to let you go. I'm sorry." It was only when Suyin apologised that Kuvira softened. Before either of them knew what was happening the doors behind them flew open and Lin stood in the doorway sweating.

Chapter 10

Lin broke the doors off the hinges as she slammed them open using her bending. Her hair was matted and soaked with sweat, her pale face as even paler, aside from the red that flushed her cheeks, another sign that indicated that she had been severely exerting herself in her search to find Kuvira. Or was it Suyin. The former Chief of Police wasn't entirely sure which of the two women she was so desperate to find, but here they both sat in front of her. Slowly she made her way over to the other Metalbenders and dropped to her knees in front of Kuvira. All she could do was stare at the beautiful, raven-haired, young woman and blink as she finally began to see the resemblance between Kuvira and her younger self. Her mouth opened and closed repetitively as she tried in vain to formulate something to say. Just as she was about to speak, Suyin moved to kneel beside her older sister. "I'm so sorry that I never told either of you. And I'm sorry that it had to happen this way. By now, Lin, I assume you've worked out that Kuvira is your daughter." Lin turned and looked at her sister in surprised disbelief. "H-how did you know? That means, you knew about Tenzin all along?" The Zaofu matriarch nodded solemnly. "I overheard you telling mother what he did, and then those few weeks later I overheard you again telling her that you were pregnant. I knew better than to get involved. It was already painful enough for you." She wrapped her arms around Lin and just held her in silence for a moment. Then quietly, Kuvira joined them on the floor and also wrapped her arms around the Beifong sisters. "Thank you," she said breathily, trying in vain to fight back the tears forming in her emerald-green eyes. The Beifong sisters both looked at the younger woman in surprise. Seeing their confusion she turned first to Lin; "I can't even begin to imagine what is must have been like for you to endure what he did to you and then to struggle through the emotions and illness bound to being pregnant with me. You could have easily given up and aborted me but you didn't. You may not have been able to raise me but you still did what you thought was in my best interest. I'm alive because of how strong you are." Lin blinked in disbelief upon hearing her daughter speak those words. Then Kuvira turned to Suyin; "And if it weren't for you Su, I would've likely died on the streets or wound up joining a triad, or worse, I may have never discovered my bending." She watched as both of the older Metalbenders began sobbing. Their tears were a mix of sorrow and joy. Lin just stared at Kuvira. "If I could go back and do it all over again, I never would have given you up to the orphanage. Even when I did, I never truly wanted to. From the first moment I saw you, and held you in my arms I almost changed my mind. I would have raised you myself, but, I felt that you deserved better than I could ever possibly give you." Kuvira took her mother's face in her hands and with her thumbs, brushed away the tears. "Exactly. You only ever had my best interest in mind."

In the meantime, Korra, having heard the commotion of the metal doors being broken down, came running into the room. She stopped dead when she saw Lin and Kuvira embracing one another and weeping. The Avatar looked to Suyin with a questioning gaze, seeking an answer for what she was seeing. The younger Beifong sister motioned for Korra to come and sit with them. Cautiously the Waterbender approached and seated herself cross-legged beside her raven-haired lover. "Why is Kuvira hugging the Chief? Last I knew she was ticked off because we could never get any alone time," she added half chuckling. Suyin also chuckled slightly before becoming a little more serious. She turned and smiled softly at Kuvira and Lin. She was about to speak when Lin cut her off. "Kuvira is my daughter," she said matter-of-factly. She regaled the young Avatar with the details of everything; from what happened with Tenzin up until now, having discovered that Kuvira is her daughter. All Korra could manage to do was blink. She felt a pain for the Chief having learned of her unfortunate, painful past, and she felt joy that the two of them had found each other.

Lin smiled, first at Korra and then at Kuvira, placing a hand on her daughter's cheek. "Well, why don't the two of you go and spend some time together. I'm going to help Suyin fix the door I broke in my enthusiasm." The Commander in Chief stood and held out her hand to help Korra to her feet. She held her hands for a moment as she looked into her eyes lovingly, smiling and then briefly turning to speak to Lin again. "Maybe we can spend some time together before dinner this evening?" The former Police Chief grinned widely. "I would really like that." With those last words spoken, Kuvira exited the room hand-in-hand with Korra and headed towards her room.


End file.
